STRUDEL COMMISSIONS PAGE
So I’m going to be in need of money in not too long. I’ve only really done paid commissions like… twice, but I’ve been drawing art work for people for years. I’m mostly a character artist, particularly furry/Mobian artwork. I don’t draw anything sexual (though romantic drawings are fine). My specific standards are in more detail further below. PRICE TIERS These are based on a fully-body request assumption of characters. TIER ONE: $5 FOR A BASIC SKETCH My basic sketch process starts with a simple body drawing, and is layered on through scans, fades, and added details, finished with a pen-darkened sketch scanned. TIER TWO: $6 FOR A DIGITAL LINE ART This is just a clean digital colorless drawing outlined in black for those that want something in a png format if they want to fill in the colors themselves or leave as is. TIER THREE: 8$ FOR A COLORED DIGITAL DRAWING To the point, it’s a digital drawing. No shading, no effects, no background. TIER FOUR: 9$ FOR A SHADED DIGITAL DRAWING A colored digital drawing with basic shading added. TIER FIVE: 15$ FOR A FULLY SHADED AND TINTED DRAWING This is the highest normal tier. It is a fully shaded drawing with lighting, darkening fades, etc. It also comes with an optional styled background spread. The background spread is simply some stylish shapes and colors, and not an environment. It does not impact the price, so you can have it or not have it. ADD-ONS These are anything being added to the drawing that isn’t listed in the normal price tiers. MULTIPLE CHARACTERS Every additional character in the drawing adds $5 to the commission. It may cost a little more (like 1-2 more dollars probably) depending on how much the characters are interacting. If there’s a lot of model overlap and such. SPECIAL STYLES If you want a lineless drawing, a colored paper drawing, something non-furry/mobian, or anything outside of my normal style, it adds $5 to the price. That still means if you ask for a sketch drawing with colors, it’s only $10 because it isn’t digital and thus technically a tier one drawing. I’m willing to discuss prices depending on the changes. DYNAMIC POSES If you’d like the character to be in a special pose, it may or may not cost extra. It depends on the exaggeration of the pose. Usually this won’t cost much more. ENVIRONMENTS I am not an environments artist generally. There are limits to how much I can draw in that regard, but I am willing to discuss locations and backgrounds for the drawing. By default this is a $5 increase, but depending on the detail, it can be less. ART STANDARDS These are just the limits and personal stances on what I am willing and not willing to draw. DEADLINES Deadlines are negotiable. USUALLY it only takes me 1-2 days to get any sketches done in a clean scan, and not much longer for tier 2. Tiers 3-5 are usually one-two weeks to complete, generally the former. If I take up a commission while there are other ones already in line, you will have to assume that your piece won’t start its deadline until it is at LEAST in second place. I don’t go by a strict time table, so again, deadlines are negotiable. In the event that I complete the artwork later than agreed, if you want the artwork immediately, I will only charge for the tier level the art has been completed at. If you wish to wait until it is complete, you will get at least a 25% discount off the original price, and if it takes over two weeks past the original agreed deadline, you may request to have the art for free once it is complete. All commissions, tiers, ad-ons, and deadlines ARE listed in the art section to ensure complete honesty. SEXUAL CONTENT/OBSCENE CONTENT I do NOT dress characters who have overly clingy outfits, are posed overly suggestively, show cleavage, the naval and so on. I AM willing to draw characters who normally wear sexual attire in non-sexual attire, while doing my best to keep the appearance intact. If you want to negotiate, that’s fine. GORE I am willing to draw blood, saliva, and bone. I would prefer not to draw spilled organs, corpses, or graphic material. Stabbings, and brutal combat are allowed. CREDIT If you don’t want my art signature on the picture, talk to me about it. Otherwise, all of my atwork will have my art signature, and I do not approve of its removal or covering up for art theft reasons. If it is agreed that my signature will not be included, I expect to be credited where the art is shared. ART SECTION This is where past and in-works artwork is posted to show credit and proof of interaction. All pieces will include… *~Name of customer *~Name of character(s) *~Tier of art *~All included add-ons *~Final agreed price *~Final agreed deadline *~Additional information discussed *~(If complete) the art piece made IN WORK ART All artwork information for non-complete commissions. COMPLETED ART All artwork information for complete commissions/requests. EXAMPLE ART Personal pieces unrelated to commissions to be examples of my art for potential customers. Rynk Kick Pose.png|"Rynk SAvanbRn Kick Pose" (Character owned by Trisell Chronos) Jackpot gif.gif|"Jackpot" (Lavo is owned by Justicewerewolf, Inferus is owned by Trisell Chronos) Ranin Asoth Pose.png|"Ranin Asoth Reference Photo" (Ranin owned by Trisell Chronos) Anniversary Banner 2018 Simble.png|"Simble Sassy Man" (Simble owned by Trisell Chronos" Category:Activities Category:Artwork